


Rituais de Sono enquanto Acampando

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “É bem mais frio do que parece nos filmes. Eu acho que agora eu vejo o porque das fogueiras além do elemento de ambientação”





	Rituais de Sono enquanto Acampando

Tinha sido um bom dia de acampamento, na tarde e começo da tarde Abed e Troy tinham andado pela floresta (e feito filmagens estilo A Bruxa de Blair), e tinham acendido uma fogueira e contado histórias de terror um para o outro (e Abed tinha colocado uma máscara longe na em uma árvore para que parecesse que havia alguém os observando estilo Sexta-Feira 13 ou realmente qualquer outro filme de terror que se passasse em um acampamento feito nos anos 80). 

Mas agora era noite e eles estavam em uma tenda, sem câmeras, ou homenagens. Ao menos não do tipo intencional. 

“É bem mais frio do que parece nos filmes. Eu acho que agora eu vejo o porque das fogueiras além do elemento de ambientação” Abed disse se enrolando no único cobertor que ele tinha trago. 

“Sim, próxima vez nós vamos trazer mais cobertores” Troy disse. 

“Uma boa idéia para o futuro” 

“Mas sabe dessa vez, você pode se aproximar. Calor corporal e tudo isso”

“Certo” 

“Se você quiser é claro, se for estranho você não precis-”

“Eu quero”

Ele se aproxima mais do que Troy provavelmente tinha imaginado que ele faria, ao invés de apenas encostar ombros e juntar cobertores, ele apoia sua cabeça acima do tórax de Troy e seu braço acima da sua barriga.. E ele sabe porque ele está fazendo isso. 

“Você realmente deve estar com frio” 

“Sim. Frio” Abed mente. 

Ele pode sentir o coração de Troy batendo bem forte, e ele acha que ele sabe o porque, tropes de filmes de terror não são as únicas que ele conhece. Se isso fosse um filme a coisa certa a se fazer seria beijá-lo agora, mas ele sabe que a vida não é um filme e que uma calculação errada da sua parte pode causar a perda de algo que era precioso demais para arriscar (pelo menos não ainda). 

Então Abed apenas fecha seus olhos se sentindo aquecido e ouvindo o coração de Troy bater. E é uma boa noite de acampamento. 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
